Next To You
by Veyron
Summary: "The wind is whispering like wild fire son; burning through the grapevine. That you have been in the company of a woman more than your usual just a one night special take-a-way and I want to meet her... this woman who's captured your attention for more than a night and to see if she is going to be a worthy candidate for a position at your side."


Lots of thanks to my best friend for editing this story for me :-) xx

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's is the Author of the Twilight Saga. I do not own any of the characters and take no credit for their creation.

CHAPTER ONE  
 **Charlie's Muse**

Charlie Swan took a rare moment to reflect upon his life; as he rested after a long day locked up in his office down the station. He's been coming to this particular spot, within the tiny Indian reservation, he feels more at home here than in his own town; as soon as he got his first vehicle; it's been an escapade ever since. Whenever he leaves work, he comes straight hear before heading home to clear his mind as he sits upon his favourite rock looking out over to sea and watching the wave superlatively twisting up the high cliff's jagged facade. Unfortunately, it isn't the calm serenity he was hoping for when he left the station, instead it's more of a stormy sea, a sign of rain to come, an oh familiar thing, if the clouds above are any indication.

As a youth he pretty much sailed through life, being pretty spoilt as he is unfortunately an only child. In his early teens when a new girl moved to Fork's high, and her name is Renee Isabella Turi, a girl from across seas. It didn't cross his young mind at the time, how odd it was for a member of a royal family as they like to portray themselves (he snorted in disgust) to come to a normal town, and attend a normal high school. But then he didn't know any of what he has the misfortune to know now. It is why he also has several gun's stashed around the house, in different hiding places, away from the curious, prying eyes of his beautiful daughter Isabella who's recently just turned seventeen, she is partly the reason he didn't want to go back home straight away. He's trying to lock up his anger before he faces her, after her surprise this morning. Did he not teach her nothing?

But anyway, he's sorry he sort of drifted off topic there... so yeah of course; back then nobody actually knew she is of "royal blood" until he married her; after falling stupidly head over heels for the mysterious foreign student who was just introduced to them as Renee Isabella. He remembers it did strike them as odd that she had Isabella as a last name, it sounded strange to them but they just assumed it to be an across the sea's type thing, if you get what he means.

They didn't have all the technology back then as we do now-a-days, so they were pretty limited to the outside world surrounding the United States of America. His parents could only afford a radio, and his school things and the few trips he remembered going on, he was spoilt, but not spoilt rotten.

His relationship with his mother and father deteriorated when Renee walked into his life. His family life was never the same. She'd completely flipped his world upside down, and muddled with his brain, clouded by the love he thought he felt for that woman. Remember love can blind you from the true nature of a person. People on the outside can see how a person is towards you and their faults, but you yourself in the thick cloud of fog called love or lust, can't always see what's directly in front of you.

When they got married, she became pregnant almost instantly, much to his joy, after the death of his parents, involving an unsolved car crash. He felt having his own family would ease the pain, and she did. Unfortunately, his daughters miserable mother wasn't totally happy with that new development. A fact she made very clear. Complaining they should be enjoying their early years of marriage life, travelling the world, and staying with her family in Italy like she assumed would happen. Another thing he'd picked up on as he became wiser and stronger, and the fog started to clear in his mind, opening himself up to reality and regrets.

A few days after Isabella was born, she disappeared, and they didn't hear from her again, except for birthday cards, on the wrong month and day, rare Christmas presents, however that didn't happen until Isabella was much older. There was no note within the card or an address, and that pissed him off even more. Seeing the hurt in their daughter's eyes every time a blank card with just Isabella on the envelope came through the door, or just a wrapped parcel with their address on it, nothing more. She took everything away that resembled her from their marital home, that he still lives in, which was once his parents' home, his child hood home. He'd thought about moving over the years, down to the res, but what was the point in taking his daughter away from the only home she'd ever known?

Of course, since become Police Chief of Forks, and working his way up the ranks, he'd had privileges, other's didn't, and he'd tracked down the woman who'd caused so much pain and hurt to his little family of two. He however came to almost wish he hadn't. The things he discovered, the state she was in, the places she's been and staying in... THAT FAMILY... who's always on the news. Thank heavens Isabella had no clue, or real interest in the television and nobody else in town except from the elders of Forks knew and have thankfully they kept their mouths shut. We protect our own, is the town's motto.

He felt guilty because of the things he knows, and discovered on his own about her mother, but he also feels incredibly guilty because he barely mentions the woman in question to his daughter, who he knows is more than curious about her mother and who she is; whenever a card or parcel comes through no matter how extravagant the gift was, half of which Isabella never used, any of those fancy looking handbags, she seemed to start getting as she got older, and older. You can also see it in her eyes she wanted to ask, but never questioned, knowing it'll probably hurt and anger him. To this day he still doesn't understand why he feels hurt and angry it's been seventeen years since she left that house and he's had those beautiful years raising that sweet spirited girl who wouldn't hurt a fly and would do anything for anyone.

Perhaps that's why he left the house, breaking the glass on the front door, after slamming it shut as his anger got the better of him after Isabella dropped a bombshell on his head before he'd had a sip of coffee or maybe it's because he's taught her to be honest and open with him, regarding her thoughts, dreams and feeling, that she'd kept something this big from him. Though he shouldn't have been surprised, all the other kids, where looking at colleges and universities. Maybe it was WHERE she'd been accepted, that made him feel upset and angry, No… it was actually pure fear and dread. He sighed as he felt a pair of arms, and soft lips touch his cheek. A secret of his own, he'd kept for the last four years and a feeling of pain and comfort washed over him at the same time...

Yeah he knows call him a HYPOCRITE. Isabella doesn't know.


End file.
